An authority may issue address blocks to various service providers. An address block may be a block of Internet Protocol (IP) addresses that are used to identify devices in a network. The service provider may then assign subblocks of the address block to various clients. For example, one subblock may be assigned to a region, such as Boston, and another subblock may be assigned to another region, such as New York. The subblocks represent a range of logical addresses within the address block. These addresses may be assigned to various devices. For example, as devices log on to a network, they may be dynamically assigned an IP address from a subblock.
The service provider may want to determine what the utilization is of certain subblocks. The utilization may be how many IP addresses have been leased to devices in the subblock. When this is desired, a printout of the list of subblocks that have been assigned may be generated. However, this list is hard to read and does not relay any information about how many IP addresses have been leased in a subblock.